Syahdu
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Waktu itu berubah, seperti mengudara, membuat serangkaian tabir yang bahkan tidak ada surya di sana. Dia pernah melihat orang mati beberapa kali, termasuk sang pujaan yang entah ada di dunia belahan mana. Ia sering membuang mayat, tapi tidak bisa membuang mimpi buruk dan melupakan dosa. Ia ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang terpilih dan memeluk rindu yang syahdu.


**X-men bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel. Tapi kalo filmnya, lain studio punya, sementara Reiko milik saya. Saya juga tidak mengambil keutungan apapun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Waktu itu berubah, seperti mengudara, membuat serangkaian tabir yang bahkan tidak ada surya di sana. Dia pernah melihat orang mati beberapa kali, termasuk sang pujaan yang entah ada di dunia belahan mana. Ia sering membuang mayat, tapi tidak bisa membuang mimpi buruk dan melupakan dosa. Ia ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang terpilih dan memeluk rindu yang syahdu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Syahdu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terlalu buruk memang. Kejadian saat di Tokyo itu membuat dirinya sedikit lega, meski sempat terjadi pertempuran yang terlalu bergelora, hingga terjadi terjangan-terjangan kasar yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Yashida itu memang sudah keterlaluan, dia bahkan menyewa mahluk aneh yang bisa menyemburkan racun ular. Mungkin, perempuan itu memiliki teknik khusus untuk mengelabuhi seseorang seperti Logan.

Bodoh, sekali kau.

Jika Reiko ada, dia pasti akan mengatakan itu di depan Logan. Dengan wajah keji dan seringai psikotik, bukankah bagus jika pada saat itu Reiko bergabung? Dia itu bajingan yang gila membunuh. Akan menjadi duet maut jika Reiko ada di Tokyo, dia pasti senang menghajar juga memporak-porandakan Yakuza.

Oh, tapi Reiko 'kan sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah pergi cukup lama, tubuhnya tidak bisa di rengkuh lagi, dia tidak terlihat lagi, tidak bisa di dengar lagi. Dia bahkan pergi sebelum Jean Grey kehilangan nyawa dan detak di dalam jangtungnya.

Reiko mati di bunuh, di tangan teman lama seorang Jean. Sedih 'kan?

Tapi, apa di kata Tuhan berkata. Semua ada yang ada di dunia ini pastilah akan musnah, sesuatu yang bernyawa itu pasti akan berakhir. Sejauh apapun kau berkelana, kau tidak bisa lari dari kehendak Tuhan.

Agaknya Logan sedikit lupa dengan pepatah-pepatah sang Kapten dari Amerika, dia memang cukup jenaka mengatakan hal-hal yang kurang masuk di akal oleh para berandalan. Tapi dia mahir membuat orang-orang berubah pikiran, dia itu wujud nyata dari impian di Amerika. Tapi, entahlah, Logan belum bertemu orang itu lagi.

Jika saja bertemu... sekali lagi saja. Hanya sekali. Logan mungkin akan mencurahkan seluruh isi dari dalam pikirannya pada Rogers dan mulai berkeluh-kesah tentang ini dan itu. Yang membuat hatinya menjadi patah, menjadi jutaan kepingan yang tak bisa di satukan lagi. Tapi, Rogers tidak ada di sini.

Sekarang hati Logan telah menjadi sebuah batu.

Satu demi satu hari telah berlalu, berputar-putar di angkasa di dalam sebuah pesawat bersama gadis harajuku jepang bernama Yukio. Mereka membuat sebuah perkumpulan kecil yang hanya dibuat berdua, untuk berbagi cerita-cerita pendek tetang masa lalu.

Yah, sebuah basa-basi dalam pertemanan. Yang awalnya dipikir akan memusnahkan imajinasi soal Reiko dan Jean. Dua orang yang membuat pikiran Logan perlahan menyempit. Dia cukup bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Itu namanya rindu.

"Yukio, aku mau tanya sesuatu.."

Yang di tanya menoleh, sedikit mengantuk akibat hari sudah malam. Meskipun begitu, Yukio terus memperhatikan, melihat setiap celah dari keseriusan dari seorang Logan.

Seulas senyum terpatri. "Soal apa?"

"Apa artinya ungkapan ini..."

Logan berpikir sejenak, mengingat apa saja yang di katakan Reiko lebih lengkapnya. Tidak terlalu ingat kapan dia bertemu dan bercakap dengan Reiko. Perempuan itu sudah ada di sekolah kebanggan Xavier sejak lama, mungkin dia berbarengan dengan Storm. Atau entahlah.

"Mungkin nanti saja, Yukio. Aku lupa.."

Lupa.

Logan bukan lupa. Tapi dia terlalu sakit mengingat soal Reiko. Reiko itu, bagi Logan, meski mereka tidak terlalu dekat tapi Logan menyukai gadis itu di saat-saat terakhir. Mungkin dia ini si pengecut yang playboy dan ingatlah bagaimana Scott mencibir Logan sebagai lelaki yang munafik dan juga mengatakan jika Reiko terlalu baik untuknya.

Lagi pula, Reiko menyukai orang lain. Dan orang itu sudah pasti bukan Logan. Ia sering mengobrol santai dengan Pietro dan hampir tidak pernah memasang tampang jahat padanya. Tapi, ketika waktu berlalu dan tahun bertambah Pietro menghilang.

Untuk waktu yang lama. Dan tak kembali. Jadi, apa Logan bisa mengambil kesempatan ini?

Tidak.

Scott selalu menghalangi dan berkata.

"Reiko itu perempuan baik, tolol..."

Agak kasar memang. Tapi memang begitu adanya. Bagaikan bumi dan langit, minyak dan air. Mereka tidak bisa disatukan dan tak akan pernah begitu. Ini terdengar menyakitkan, tetapi waktu dan takdir lebih mengiris dari itu semua.

Hati memang bisa memilih, tapi takdir tidak.

* * *

Berkemas menjadi pilihan terakhir bagi Logan. Ia juga bingung sendiri setelah sekian lama berputar-putar cukup lama di angkasa.

Mau pergi kemana? Aku tak tahu.

Ingin berhenti dimana? Aku bingung.

Ada saran? Aku tidak ingin bicara lagi.

Sejak saat itu, Logan mulai berhenti memikirkan Jean Grey, ketika wanita berhelaian ginger itu di usir secara paksa dari dalam kepala Logan. Menyuruh Logan berkali-kali untuk ikut pergi ke alam barzah bersama. Menjadi sejiwa.

Sungguh kotor.

Bicara soal Reiko, perempuan itu tidak pernah bicara banyak pada Logan. Kecuali jika Pietro melakukan kejahilan dan kelakar bodoh pada Logan. Mencekoki, Reiko dengan kelucuan yang tiada akhir. Mengikut sertakan Reiko dengan aksi jahil yang tiada akhir.

Sunggu manis.

Mengingat ini semua membuat Logan tertawa dalam tangis. Kemudian ia bertanya dalam hati.

Kenapa kau harus pergi?

Dan di jawab.

Manusia itu tidak pernah abadi.

Memang betul, kematian adalah hal yang tak bisa di hindari, tapi cara Reiko mati terlalu menyakitkan. Meski Logan tidak punya ingatan khusus soal Reiko, tapi entah bagaimana ia selalu merasa sedikit bersalah terhadap perempuan itu. Tidak memaknai memang. Tapi rasanya agak hampa.

Sebagai inisiatif, Logan meminta di turunkan di sebuah tempat dan memohon pada Yukio agar tidak ikut campur dengan urusan Logan. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat serius dengan ini dan Yukio juga tidak ambil pusing. Toh, ia hanya di suruh menemani Logan dalam tour bukan menjadi pengawal pribadi.

Tapi, awalnya memang begitu sih. Lagi pula, prinsip Logan itu agak sedikit aneh dan sulit untuk di ikuti.

"Jadi, kita akan berpisah di sini, Logan?"

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Yah. Aku berterimakasih karena kau mau menemaniku selama detik-detik ini.."

"Good to see you, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi.."

"Semoga saja.."

Di bandara, Logan merasa sedikit aneh. Berpisah dengan Yukio membuat dirinya kehilangan teman mengobrol. Sebenarnya, keanehan ini semakin terasa kala Logan merasa diawasi. Diawasi oleh seseorang yang berintelegensi tinggi dan cukup tangguh. Itu semua mulai terasa jelas kala semua manusia di bandara mendadak diam, di lumpuhkan layaknya patung. Seperti permainan gila ala anak sekolahan.

Terjadi lagi. Kekonyolan yang tiada henti.

Lelaki tua di belakang punggung Logan hampir di tusuk ketika menepuk bahu Logan dengan lumayan keras. Menyerukan perang antar mutan yang berkepanjangan di masa lalu.

Logan ingat itu siapa. "Magneto.." Ia sedikit geram. Kepala Erik terangkat. "Halo.." Jawabnya tertawa.

Sosok paling jenaka menghampiri, meliuk aktraktif dari kursi roda elektrik dengan kekuatan maha. Senyum nakal dan alis terangkat plus tatapan tercerahkan, terpatri. Ia bersiap untuk sebuah ulasan pertama. "Logan, ingat itu, bukan hanya kau saja yang dapat kemampuan.."

"Professor?"

* * *

"Pergi ke masa lalu.." Storm berkata.

"Umat kita akan musnah nanti.." Entah itu suara siapa, Logan tidak mengenalinya. Lelaki aneh. Ia mengoreksi.

"Kau harus bisa membujukku.." Xavier agak cemas. Ia berkeringat banyak, seperti habis di terjang.

"Hanya kau saja yang bisa.." Erik menimpali. "Temui aku juga, oke?"

"Selamatkan dunia, Wolverine!"

Logan bingung dengan kalimat-kalimat itu. Apa maksudnya dari ini semua? Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu? Ia berpikir begitu. Ia diminta orang-orang untuk menyelamatkan dunia, mengubah sedikit timeline dari masa lalu. Menghentikan rencana pembunuhan. Tapi Logan merasa jijik, menjaga Reiko dan Jean saja tak bisa. Lantas, apa ia cukup pantas menyelamatkan dunia?

Kocak.

Strom berkata bijak. Melihat keputusasaan di wajah Logan. Ia harus bicara. "Reiko masih hidup di tanggal dan tahun itu. Kau bisa memberinya pelukan perpisahan..."

Logan merasa berdebar-debar kala mendengarnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Tahun 1973. Reiko ada di tahun itu. Masih seperti yang dulu. Kau amat mendambanya 'kan? Setidaknya kau bisa menyakinkan dia soal perasaan itu.."

Mungkin saja benar. Logan bisa merengkuh tubuh Jean sekaligus Reiko di tahun itu. Meminta secuil rasa pada mereka walau tak merasa. Mengajak mereka bicara dalam hitungan detik yang samar. Mengumbar senyum yang pasti pada akhirnya.

Tapi, apa mereka mau menerima orang semacam dia? Apa mereka tak akan merasa jijik? Mereka mungkin akan malah mengusir Logan.

"Logan?"

Mungkin Logan harus mencoba.

"Mau ya?"

Harusnya ia bersyukur.

"Semuanya ada di tanganmu.."

Sekali lagi...

"Ada dalam genggamanmu.."

...kumohon.

"Oke, aku mau.."

Tanpa basa-basi, Logan mengiyakan. Rebahan di kasur keras dan dingin menjadi pilihan. Logan memejamkan mata, merasa sakit di dada dan kepala. Seluruh darah mengalir ke otak, impian dan cita dari dalam otak menggema begitu indah.

Lantas, Logan mengejang hebat. Seperti di tindih ratusan ton besi. Ia mendarat dengan keras di sebuah kasur. Terasa putih dan semu. Dingin dan pasi. Heboh dan berisik. Agak basah. Tapi bukan hujan. Ia merasa berkabut tapi bisa melihat.

Satu nama yang ia ingat.

"Reiko?"

Dua.

Percakapan antara Logan dan Yukio tiba-tiba saja, mengalir lembut...

" _Yukio, apa kau tahu arti dari_ _ **Watashi wa zutto aishiteru**_ _?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya..."_

 _"Aku juga.."_

* * *

A/N : Thanks, buat yang menyempatkan membaca. Ini udah ganti berapa judul biar tepat. Pendek tapi berkesan. Jadi, kepilihlah "Syahdu" terinspirasi pas saya denger lagu Ada Band Nyawa Hidupku xD oke, alay tapi lagunya bagus.


End file.
